1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to an image forming device and a display apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming device which generates a preview image of a scanned manuscript, a display apparatus which displays the preview image, and methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic products are used. Specially, various image forming devices, such as a printer, a scanner, a multifunctional device, a facsimile, etc., are commonly used in a general domestic environment as well as an office environment such as a company, a school, a development room, etc.
Such an image forming device may include various pieces of hardware and software according to a range of sales prices. In a case of a high-end image forming device, it may provide a graphic interface function which enables a user to see a preview image of scanned data. Even if the high-end image forming device has the graphic interface, the high-end image forming device may need to provide a preview image to an external device such that a user of the external device can review the preview image before the preview image is printed.
However, in a case of a low-end image forming device, it may not include any display unit, or may be equipped with a display unit capable of displaying a few lines of texts. Accordingly, such an image forming device has a problem that, when a user executes a scanning function or a copying function of the image forming device, the user is not able to see a scanned result until an image of a scanned manuscript is printed out.
Accordingly, a necessity of a technology of providing a preview image in various methods for user convenience has been raised.